The Persuit of Happiness
by Majestrix Windrider
Summary: When Remy and Ororo attempt to take some time alone, old trouble finds them. Sequel to Moments.
1. When everything looks fine...

"You stare at me chere as if you don believe I'm here." Remy smiled softly as they swayed to and fro to in the sun.. Ororo sighed and leaned her head on his chest, letting the feel of nature wash over her.

"I thought I lost you forever. I…I think in some part of my mind, I had made the decision not to go on." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Stormy, I'm sorry."

"You did what you had to do." Ororo looked up into his eyes and brushed away some hair that was hanging in his face. He had been back two weeks, two blissful weeks where she felt she lived all the joy of a lifetime in a short instance. But somewhere in the back of her mind she felt he wasn't real, this couldn't last, and he would be gone soon enough.

"I should have come back sooner, but truthfully, I didn't know it'd affect you dis much." Remy wouldn't admit it, but Ororo was his biggest liability. He couldn't let his multitude of enemies know she even existed, for if anything happened to her, he would be unaccountable for whatever he might do.

"How can you say that?" They had stopped moving, just talking and being near each other, still in their embrace. "Why must you always downplay your role in my life and my happiness?"

"I make you happy?" He ignored her heartfelt question and smiled down at her. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do." Remy leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across hers, leaving her feeling lightheaded. His lips continued to her ear as he still held her.

"I love you 'Roro, you my heart. A man cannot live without a heart." His breath tickled her ear and she shivered slightly. Remy responded with a chuckle.

"I love you too, thief of my heart." He kissed her finally, a gentle kiss that bore all of his love and adoration for her, and the love between them. They broke apart smiling, and they resumed their dancing in the afternoon sun.

Jean smiled as she watched from the window of her classroom. Having Remy back had done wonders for her friend's mental health, and Ororo was always seen smiling, and accompanied by the handsome Cajun. And boy was he was handsome. She shook her head when she remembered when he first smiled at her. What a smile.

"Spying Jeannie?" Jean stiffened and turned around. 

"Logan, I would never stoop so low." She sat down at her desk and arranged papers that were already arranged. 

"Of course you wouldn't. So…have a thing for the Gumbo?" He said it casually, hunkering down into one of the desks in front of Jean's. She glared her green eyed gaze at him, and dropped all pretext of being busy.

"What are you accusing me of?" Logan looked at his unlit cigar and shrugged his massive shoulders. 

"Not accusing you of anything. You know, I know these things…" he tapped his nose for good measure. Jean's eyebrow rose and she crossed her slender arms in front of her.

"Perhaps it's a bit off this time." She retorted, standing up and brushing past him. Logan let lose the chuckle he was holding as soon as he heard the door click. She was fooling everyone but him. He saw how she looked at him, and how she always seemed to be around when Remy was, and Remy was always where Ororo was. It was almost comical the way no one saw the big picture. 

But 'Ro deserved to be happy, and she would be, because although she didn't find it with him, he would make sure her love got a chance with someone else.

*

"It's a month well deserved Ororo."

"A month…who will take over my classes?" She asked, willing herself to take the time off, no questions asked.

"We will all take on an extra period of classes. It's not forever, and you've done it repeatedly for all of us. Now it is time we repaid the gesture." Professor Xavier smiled and moved his piece on the chessboard. "Now, where will you go?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't said that I will." She moved her knight and bit her lip. A month no children, no mansion, no one but her and Remy… Charles smiled and shook his head.

"It's an order my child." Ororo raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Since you put it that way. I guess I'll ask Remy. I haven't been out in a while, and I know he'll love the chance."

"Then it's settled." They went back to their chess game.

*

"Dis is all!" Remy sang as he closed the trunk to the convertible. Ororo smiled back at him and kissed Scott on the cheek.

"Don't work too hard." She said, returning his hug.

"It's only a month Ororo, everything will be fine. Just have fun." Scott said, laughing slightly.

"I know, I just worry."

"Don't." Jean smiled and hugged her. "And I hope you wear Remy out." Ororo laughed out loud as Jean hid a smile. She came to Logan and he had his arms crossed.

"A month. I'm not going to miss you in a month." He said.

"You're not?" She looked sad and Logan unfolded his arms helplessly. 

"Now look 'Ro-" He was cut off by her jumping up and planting a kiss on his cheek. Logan watched her as she walked to the car, laughing. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he turned back to the garage. What was that woman doing to him?"

*

"I do believe dis be our first road trip in a while." Remy said as he drove, his arm around Ororo's shoulder. She leaned against him, her long white hair unfurling in the wind, a beautiful banner above the red car.

"In many years. I'm glad you accepted a position at the school. We need a French teacher." 

"And someone who knows how to pick locks? Stormy, I don' know why I let you talk me into this." He shook his head and smiled.

"I just brought it up…" She said innocently.

"No, you got me right when I was about to orgasm! Dere I was yelling yes and you went wit it." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, enjoying the setting sun in the distance. They left early in the morning, wanting to get to the Pacific Ocean by nightfall. They were still in the desert because they became…distracted a few times.

"You twist the truth."

"An you love me for it." He sighed and enjoyed the deepening night as the sun disappeared over the horizon of the harsh landscape. Cacti dotted her sight and she leaned away from Remy to gaze out onto the land.

"What is that Remy?" He slowed to a stop and turned his head and squinted. Two people were having a scuffle. Both had outstanding eyesight, and with their mutations night vision came naturally. They could make out a female form, trying to pry herself away from the larger silhouette of a man. Ororo was out of the car before he realized. 

"Roro, it could be none of our business." But Remy knew his plea fell on deaf ears as he followed her down the small embankment and onto the flat terrain. They made it over to the couple quickly, who were stationed beside a campfire and an old dilapidated Winnebago. 

"Is there a problem?" Ororo asked, holding her hands up as she came into the light of the campfire. Remy came closer and stopped beside her, his arm going around her waist protectively. 

"We dought there might be a situation…looks different from the street." He said, looking with distaste at the man. Anyone who would hit a woman wasn't a man to him. 

"Oh, nothing at all…" The woman wrenched her wrist from the man's grip and smiled nervously. She made eye contact with Ororo repeatedly, and mouthed the words help us. Us?

The act was not lost on Remy, whose arm tightened around her waist. "You should-" Blood frothed up from the man's mouth as he fell forward, Sabertooth stepping out from behind the trailer. The woman wailed and screamed as her husband hit the ground, his life blood draining from the gaping wound in his back. 

"You promised you wouldn't kill us!" The woman begged, running to Ororo, who had the presence of mind to leap into the air once the woman made skin contact. Sabertooth was over in a second, grabbing onto the woman's waist as Ororo pulled desperately with the winds and her hands, trying to pull the woman to her.

The woman started screaming in fear, but the fear turned to agony as Sabertooth pulled harder. She slipped out of her hands and down onto the ground, where he promptly ripped open her abdomen and left her to die a bloody death.

Ororo was screaming mentally, but she knew that her and Remy's best hope was to leave the area at the top speed. With her emotional motivation she could have broken the sound barrier, but in the process she would have burned Remy to a crisp, which was not an option.

Remy's heart was beating in his chest hard as they moved away, hearing the insistent roar of Sabertooth below. They were almost- Ororo screamed and they were suddenly plunging to the earth. As they fell Remy caught sight of a woman with a modified laser cannon. The end glowed pink, and his heart seized. He knew who had them. He tried to position himself so that he could absorb all of the shock, but Ororo wouldn't let him, and as they hit the ground they were thrown apart. 

He could barely breathe, and he struggled to sit up and see where Stormy fell. He could scarcely move, only hoarsely call her name as the sky above him spun around above him. A strange woman with purple hair stood above him and he couldn't make out her face…he blacked out.


	2. New Surroundings

The pain was what woke him up from his nightmares. It pricked the surface of his mind slowly, and suddenly the dam burst and it flooded through. He opened his eyes with difficulty and groaned as the harsh light met his sensitive eyes. Remy blinked and the memories of a couple of hours ago came rushing back, starting with the fall to the earth. "Stormy…" He laid back and was still.

His heart clenched and he forced his eyes open. "Stormy!" He yelled hoarsely, trying to sit up. His body protested and robbed him of his breath, and he looked at his and realized he was bound to the bed he was on. Having no energy, he let his head fall back to the table and looked around. Back where he swore he never would be again. And now he's dragged the love of his life into it.

The bright light above his head was mercifully cut, and part of the headache he had formed disappeared, and he saw the purple haired lady again. She was Asian in ancestry, violet eyes to match her violet hair indicators of mutant genes. "So you're the one he's so interested in. You don't look like much." The British accent coming from the beautiful lady was a bit of a surprise.

"I clean up well." Remy coughed as he flexed against his bonds.

"Don't bother. You won't be able to get out of them, and in your injured and weakened state, you have no chance." She stared him straight in the eye and delivered his odds without an ounce of emotion.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? You should rest, you've been taped up and given some serum that speeds up the healing process, and it will make you weak. You should sleep." Remy felt the edge of the table with his fingers and tried to charge it, but nothing happened. The purple headed woman looked on with slight amusement. "You didn't really think we'd let you keep your powers did you? Silly." She shook her head and pushed his hand back.

"Were is Stormy?" He asked weakly, his little energy failing. It was harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and spots swam before his eyes, but he had to know what happened to her.

"The white haired one that has Master all in a frenzy? Oh she's in one of the more "elaborate" holding cells." She smirked. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Is she okay?"

"You ask a lot of questions love." Remy sighed and swallowed.

"Please." The purple headed woman shrugged her shoulders and concentrated. As he observed a magenta butterfly moved itself around her head and disappeared.

"She's still sleep. In much better shape than you are. You took most of the hit. Stupid." It sounded as if she added it as an afterthought. Remy was relieved she was mostly uninjured, but knew she was far from safe.

"I need to get out."

"Don't we all?"

"Non, I need to get her out…please…you not like dem." She shook her head in the affirmative.

"No, I am not. But if I touch those bonds I forfeit my life. I have too many things to do. Now sleep, you talk too much." She pressed a finger to Remy's temple and he felt a moment of blunt pain as he fought the nothingness, but plunging into the abyss. 

***

Ororo brought her hand to her head and winced. By the Bright Lady, what happened? Things fell into place and she opened her eyes quickly. Remy was hurt…she saw him lying on the desert floor as she struggled to keep awake…then Sabertooth…then a woman…then nothing…

What hit her? She still didn't know, and the deaths of the two humans who were coerced into putting on a show for them weighed heavily on her mind. Sitting up, she looked around her room. 

She was alone, her surroundings furnished opulently with tasteful tapestries and rugs from all over the earth, ornate furniture and mirrors from around the world. Her heart started to race as she realized she still couldn't see Remy. Was he hurt, or worse, dead?

"No, he's not dead, so quit crying." Her door slid open and the familiar woman came walking in, carrying a tray of water. Her hair was purple and her eyes were purple, a breathtaking combination taken with her oriental features and amazing figure.

"What are you talking about?" Ororo asked, her voice scratchy. She looked over to the water, which was placed on the table beside the bed. Leaning over to reach for it, she was held back, and looked down in surprise at the shackle on her right wrist.

"I'm talking about Remy. He's not dead." She leaned against the wall and smiled as Ororo struggled to get closer to the water. "You know, I don't think you'll get to it wearing that chain."

"Well let me go."

"Not my decision love." Her hand dropped to the bed in frustration.

"Fine, will you pass me the water?" She made her voice overly sweet.

"You Americans have no manners…" The purple headed woman sighed and passed her the water. After a couple of swallowsOroro felt her strength returning to her. "Better dearie?"

"Who are you?"

"I belong to the Master." She said simply. Ororo raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"Okay…What is your name?"

"I am called Psylocke." 

"Psylocke…why am I being held?"

"Only Brainchild is privileged to the inner workings of the Master's plan." She said it as if she were reciting a poem. "Besides you'll know soon enough. He has wanted you for quite sometime."

"I don't care. I don't want him." Ororo closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy…but it wasn't there. She couldn't reach it, but she could still feel it.

"I know what you're doing. You can't use your powers here. The collars had their flaws, and the great Master has learned from them. Now he has done away with them for something of better reliability. This whole complex is engulfed in a large force field. You cannot use your powers anywhere."

"I'll find a way." Ororo started pulling on the chain that held her to the wall. It was sucked in a few inches, and continued every time she pulled.

"Unless you want to stand on the bed with your wrist attached to the wall, I suggest you stop struggling. Don't fight your destiny." Psylocke smiled a half hearted smile.

"I make my own destiny. I want Remy."

"What you want is irrelevant." A faraway look eased itself onto her porcelain face and her jaw tightened minutely. "I am being summoned. Don't hurt yourself." She walked out as silently and as gracefully as she came in, and Ororo's anger overcame her so quickly and powerfully she shattered the glass in her hand.

***

His screen measured a power surge in sector One. Smiling, he turned as Psylocke waked into the room. "What do you have for me?"

"She is of sound mind."

"I told you she was very stable." Sinister said, his computerized, guttural voice filling the room. She sat down and crossed a long leg.

"No, you misunderstand. I mean, her mind is equipped to handle the pressure of her power without damage to itself, while shunting off the emotional overload that could occur. She even has powerful shields for someone who isn't a telepath. Her mind was made to handle the nature of the power she has. And that power is only going to grow." 

"That's what I want. You forget who is Master here." A flicker of fear showed itself in the woman's eyes, but then it was swallowed up by cold indifference.

"I know how is in charge here." Her voice steady.

"Then why Psylocke…were you giving them information on each other? Was that authorized?"

"I didn't think-"

"Because I don't keep you around to think. That's my job. You know the punishment. And if you fight, you'll get four times as much." Psylocke gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting in and held back the screams.

"As you wish Master." Her limbs shook as two large men came from the shadows and pulled her up from the chair. Sinister watched with dead eyes as she was half dragged to where they appeared from, to endure torture necessary in teaching all of his experiments who was truly Master. He smiled to himself as he heard the first scream, turning back to the electronic eyes that were watching Ororo try to remove the bits of broken glass around her. He pushed a button and a blue gas jetted from the corners of the room.

Ororo held her breath as long as she could, but the gas invaded her nostrils, forcing her lungs to deflate. Coughing, she moved to put a pillow over her head but collapsed, her long hair covering her face. He smiled and chuckled. "Brainchild…"

The smaller man shivered. With his master's new voice, every word sounded like a curse, and when he called his name, he felt like death itself was calling for him. "Master?"

"Get her ready. She will not be wearing that when we meet again."

"Yes Master." He bowed although he was behind him, for he knew he could be tortured even if he could not see him. Bowing again for good measure, he turned around and left the room. 

***

Remy opened his eyes and breathed a full breath. No stabbing pains in his lungs, and his diaphragm contracted easily as if he wasn't injured at all. Mind clear he could focus, and the large lamp that was staring him in the face was off yet again. The purple headed woman leaned into his line of sight, and he smiled at the familiar face. "Chere."

"Good, you're awake. I was worried I had given you too much." She looked relieved.

"Couldn't bear to let dis Cajun die?" Hoping without hope that his charm power wasn't affected by whatever was hampering his powers. He sent it out and concentrated it on Purple Hair, but all she did was stiffen.

"Well well, you seem quite adept in using that. I'm a telepath, you're charm isn't working with me." He cursed loudly.

"Where's Stormy?" She rubbed her arm absently and shook her head.

"I can't tell you that."

"Where de hell is she?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I cannot give you that information. Yelling isn't going to change my answer."

"Den what's your name?" She hesitated slightly.

"Psylocke."

"Den Psylocke, why you work for Sinister?" Remy couldn't go anywhere, with his restraints now metal, securing him to the table at his wrists and elbows, ankles and knees.

"I have no choice." She swallowed, uncomfortable with the subject being herself. "Why did you go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you go back to her? Did you really think we wouldn't stop looking for you?" Psylocke shook her head. " You both were better off without contact with each other."

"I don regret goin' back to Stormy." Remy spat, struggling against his fetters. She shook her head again.

"Then don't regret what will happen to her. If he cannot have her, no one will." His blood ran cold as he watched her leave. He couldn't lose her… He struggled harder, but to no avail. He knew deep down in his heart he was the cause of Ororo's pain right now, and that tore at him more than any injury he could ever have.


	3. Enter Sinister...

Ororo looked around the room in fear. She was bound to a bed, a gown she didn't want to admit was beautiful clung to her as she struggled uselessly. She had been waiting for Sinister for what it seemed hours, but was probably only minutes. Left alone in the metallic room her mind roamed, and she wished she could see Remy.

"Welcome my dear." Confusion swept across her face as she heard the voice. 

"Who are you?" It sounded like an evil…an evil computerized voice. The malevolence was thick in the air, causing her to struggle more.

"You don't recognize my voice? For shame…" He chuckled and stepped into the room. Ororo gasped involuntarily at the sight. As Sinister came closer she recoiled, his grotesque form revolting her. "What, you don't like what you see? You caused me to evolve…in ways I didn't predict, but its evolution none the less."

"What do you want with me and Remy?" He stepped closer to her and she tried to breathe as he stared her in the eyes. No life, no compassion, only driven selfishness and the desire to bring the world into the age of his rule. He smiled, a truly horrifying gesture with his fangs bared.

"I need you Ororo." She shivered at how he said it.

"Why do you need me? You have Psylocke."

"No, she cannot do what I want. I have perfected my method of manipulating the cells of mutants, thanks to you. I need a large energy source."

"Then use the sun."

"I need electrical energy."

"I don't produce it when I'm dead." Sinister laughed, a scrapping sound devoid of all joy, a digital tinge to it.

"I don't want to kill you just yet my dear. You are too valuable to me alive." Psylocke stepped out of the shadows with electrodes in her hands, and proceeded to attach them to Ororo's temple, wrists, and collarbone. "You see these…" He motioned to the electrodes. "They usually measure pulse and things like that. But these aren't ordinary, nor is the bed your lying on ordinary."

"What do you plan on doing to me?" She grimaced as Psylocke pushed her head back on the bed.

"I plan on seeing if your body can withstand the jolt of a lightning bolt without your powers. I've thought about that for a while…" Ororo's eyes widened in fear.

"You'll kill me! My powers are what enable me to withstand a bolt of lightning!"

"We'll see, won't we. Are we ready?" He turned to Brainchild, who brought out a small measuring device.

"Yes Master."

"Begin then."

*

Remy jerked as he heard a scream…that could only be Ororo. "Stormy!!" He screamed pushing against his chains. He was in a rage, all coherent thought left him as he heard the pain in her voice. The scream died away, and he slumped to the ground, fearing for her life. What had he done? And what could he do now?

He kicked the floor with his boot, pulling on the chain that held his left wrist. His boot clanged and he stopped. Hitting his heel again, he could have kicked himself. He brought his foot up and took off his shoe, removing the flap above the heel inside the shoe. His emergency lock picking kit. They took the other one when they destroyed his duster. 

He worked quickly, breaking out of his chains and then the door. The hall was empty and he put his shoe back on and ran down the passage quickly. Stopping, he heard her scream again, livid. Realizing it came from the other direction he bolted down that way, intent on finding her.

*

"Please…" Ororo panted, almost out of her mind with the pain her body couldn't handle.

"Please what? You said only your powers allowed you to take the brunt of a lightning strike and survive. Yet you are still here." Sinister ran a pale hand down her arm.

"It hurts."

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you. Remy didn't care for you. If he did he would have stayed away."

"I love Remy." Sinister snatched his hand back and motioned to Brainchild. 

"Do it again. Until she pledges her allegiance to me only! More power."

"No…please!" Ororo screamed as the electricity coursed through her body, causing her to glow brightly. Her body could barely handle the power, her garments smoking as she thrashed around to futilely escape the pain.

Psylocke bit her lip to keep from screaming herself. When she was first brought here she was in the same position the Ororo was in, tortured until she was broken down and would accept orders. Caught as she was trying to kill him, contracted from someone else. He tortured the information out of her, then sent her to kill her employer. He put her though so much pain it was unthinkable to even try to escape at that time. Sabertooth had followed her like a glove, and in her emotional state it would have been impossible to get away from him. 

They let the electricity recede and Ororo's body relaxed involuntarily, sagging to the cold metal beneath her. Brainchild looked at his readings and smiled. "Master! Master…it's going up like you said!" He showed him the reading.

"You doubted my intelligence?"

"No Master, never master. I am a stumbling child compared to your intellect." Sinister smiled faintly as he walked over to Ororo. She was so still she looked dead, but the monitor beside her showed a strong heartbeat.

"I guess you're more powerful than you thought." She opened her eyes and he grinned harder. They were pupiless despite the level of the dampening shield around her. 

"Let me go."

"What?"

"Let me go, and I'll try not to kill you." Sinister laughed and stepped back. 

"Do it again."

*

Remy knew his spatial sense wasn't working, but he still knew he was lost. Stairwells and passages abounded, but he couldn't tell where he was. Ducking into a doorway he stilled himself as someone passed him. It was a woman, he recognized her as Vertigo. Stepping out quickly he grabbed her around the neck and pulled her against him, stepping into the opposite stairwell.

"You know somet'ing. I will break your neck if you don give me what I wan to hear." He put all of his charm power with his words and he felt her start to shake.

"Please don't hurt me. What do you want to know." He looked down at her wrist and saw a silver bracelet. 

"What's dat?" He pointed to her wrist.

"It's to counteract the effects of the compound's shielding. If you're not wearing one, you can't use your powers here. Except the Master of course."

"Take it off." She hesitated and his hands around her neck squeezed harder. Pulling it off she handed it to him and he slipped it on. It was like being hit with a car. All of his awareness came back and suddenly he knew what he needed to do. Remy jabbed Vertigo in the neck, causing her to drop to the ground soundlessly. He took a quick look around and felt two guards coming, low level mutants. He needed a little workout.

*

"I don't think this is safe." Psylocke said softly, looking at the readings Ororo was giving. Outside the sky was dark and clouds rolling in, the wind picking up. "Will that shield hold her?"

"The Master made it. Of course it will." He turned to Sinister. "She'll go Omega shortly Master."

"Excellent."

*

She was trapped. Trapped inside her own mind, and she couldn't, didn't want to get out. Outside there was only pain, fighting and struggle. Inside she didn't have to feel anything. Why was she holding back? Why couldn't she for once, just let go? Totally and unequivocally be free? The pain was almost gone….

Psylocke knew what she was doing was wrong. It gnawed at her like few things have, seeing an innocent person, a person who used their life to fight for mutants, tortured to what would surely be her death. Touching her mind a few times, she hated herself. No animosity towards her at all. If she were in her place, she would hate herself, with good reason. Maybe it's time to stop going along out of fear.

She turned as the wall behind Brainchild started to glow. Instinctively moving away, it exploded, a large chunk of debris catching the small man in the head. He fell with a wet thump as Sinister vaulted over the bed Ororo laid on. "Who dares to defy me?" He screamed maniacally.

Remy stepped out of the smoke and threw a charged rock, the projectile landing at his feet. It exploded on impact and threw Sinister backwards, crashing against the control module for the shielding. "How could you…what did you…" His voice trailed off as he saw the device on his wrist. "How intelligent of you. I forget you have some smarts in that empty, lust filled head of yours."

"Dis ends now. Either you die or I die. But either way I'll be rid of you." Remy picked up a good sized rock and shot it at Sinister. He tried to dodge but it caught him in the side of the chest, exploding. He went down hard, his body already foaming. 


	4. Conclusions and New Beginnings...

{ } Denotes telepathy

{ } Denotes telepathy.

Psylocke wanted to join the fight, but she knew she would be a hindrance to Remy as he went toe to toe with Sinister. She just couldn't fathom fighting against her master, so she did not attack Remy. Picking up anything of substance, he hurled things at him, causing damage that was just swallowed up with a screeching as his body healed. She knew he couldn't keep it up forever, and sooner or later he would make a mistake and his life, Ororo's and her own would be over.

Unnoticed by both men, she walked over to the table where Ororo was barely conscious. Pushing some of her hair from her damp face she smiled as they made eye contact. "Hello love." She looked up as Remy went flying into the air. He crashed against the wall, but was up in a matter of seconds, a rock in hand as it turned into a small yield bomb. Debris rained down on her head, and she sighed and turned back to her work.

"What do you want?" Ororo asked, her voice flat. She was tired, tired of everything, there was no fight left in her.

"Let go. Will you let me help you?"

"Why would you want to help me?" She laughed slightly. "You work for him."

"Everyone needs a chance to do something right. I need to face my fear. Will you let me help you?" Ororo closed her eyes.

"Yes. What are you going to do?" Psylocke hesitated slightly.

"It might hurt. To tell you the truth, it will seriously hurt. But we're taking you Omega."

'And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm a telepath. Lie still, and hopefully it won't take long." She took Ororo's hand and closed her eyes, a violet butterfly appeared and started to flap delicate wings. Ororo watched it, and Psylocke began to work.

*

_"Moma, that's a beautiful sky." A young Ororo smiled as her mother smoothed her hair._

_"Yes child, it is a beautiful day. We're going to your father's home today. Wouldn't you like that?" Ororo shrugged._

_"I guess." N'Dare laughed and took her daughter's hand. _

_"Come princess. We should go see if your father is done packing. For a man he has a lot of clothes." Ororo giggled as they walked downstairs to the living room of their hotel room. She released her mother's hand to pick up a discarded toy and N'Dare went to check on her husband. He walked out of the bedroom with four suitcases, stopping to kiss his wife._

_"Are you ready?" He asked the two most important women in his life. Ororo nodded without looking and N'Dare shook her head, amused._

_"All ready. Are we going to leave now?"_

_"That is best. You heard the news." David placed the suitcases by the door and checked the time. "In about five minutes the car will be here to pick us up, and the bellhop will be here shortly to get our bags." The phone rang and David frowned, rushing over to pick it up. N'Dare sighed and walked over to her daughter, sitting beside her on the couch as she watched her play on the floor._

_'I will be there shortly. Yes, we're getting out of the country. I know that there is heavy anti-American climate. I'm coming home for a while. If I can get off the phone then I could get on the plane. Yes, I already have my assignment completed." David's conversation with his editor receded into the background as she laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes._

_"Mommy…"_

_"What is it Ororo?"_

_"I feel weird. Something's going to happen." Her brown eyed child stared into her face with earnest._

_"Something's going to happen? What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know mommy…can we leave?" The windows imploded, showering the females with glass as they were pushed off of the couch and onto the floor from the force of the wind. On the fortieth floor, the altitude rushed air into the room, and soon the roar of a plane could be heard._

_N'Dare snatched up her child and ran to David, who dropped the phone and his jaw as he saw what was behind his wife. A pilot was ejecting from his damaged plane, and the plane was literally screaming, an awful, human like sound._

__{No…please don't….}

{I am sorry…this is the only way.} Psylocke pushed on, finishing the memory.

_David grabbed his wife and child and headed for the door. Pulling it open he shoved them out, and never felt the nose of the plane split him in half. Ororo saw it, saw the blood as it spattered the walls, and the walls which started to slide down. The building…she could feel it move._

_N'Dare moved as fast as she could on the stairs, jumping them two or three at a time, and the walls seemed to be chasing her. Ororo had a horrific view of behind them, the place collapsing as the stairwell started to shiver and buck. They were thrown to their knees as Ororo tumbled out of her mother's arms. _

_Screaming she saw the large slab of stone that fell on her mother, stopping as she rolled into a corner. The corner strained and fell forward, the triangular nature of it shielding her small body as the surroundings resettled itself. _

_The dust cleared and Ororo could see her father's hand…slack. It would never hold her again…she started to cry when she saw a piece of stone move. "Mommy?"_

_"Ororo, child…I love you…" Her mother's voice sounded weaker than she had ever heard it, and it scared her more than comforted her._

_"Mommy, Daddy…I don't think he'll wake up."_

_"I am so sorry Ororo…I tried to save us. I did." Ororo scooted forward and grabbed her mother's hand. It was so cold…_

_"Mommy…please don'tleave me." She squeezed her hand, trying to will some of her life into her, but it went loose. She screamed aloud and mentally, almost going insane._

__{Call for help.} Psylocke instructed as she felt the highest point of distress in the white haired woman. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was forced to relive the most painful moment in her whole life. Ororo opened her mind and for once, didn't hold back.

*

A man looked around quickly, the awesomely intense feeling of fear and helplessness washing over him. His face went pale and he gripped the armrest of the theater's chair until the feeling passed. He felt exhausted and numb. What was that?

*

The teenager smiled and held up a halter top to her chest as she looked at herself in the mirror of her favorite store. Turning to pick another color she sank to the floor and passed out, something slamming into her mind with such force it couldn't handle it. Fear imprinted itself on her brain as she fell into the void, her heart hammering.

*

Jean smiled as she snuggled with Scott on the couch, flipping channels while most obviously more interested in each other. She leaned over and took the remote from him, leaning close enough so she could see her reflection in his glasses. "Why don't I find something for you to watch…" She turned off the television and Scott smiled.

"I like where this is going." He leaned in to kiss her when Jean paled quickly, blinking and falling away. Scott caught her and eased her onto the couch, where she twitched for a moment, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. The episode was over, and she opened her eyes, breathing heavily. "What happened Jean?"

"Its…its…its Ororo…she and Remy are in trouble!" He helped her stand and they bolted to the Professor.

*

Xavier was looking over his property, staring out the window of his office, relaxing as he watched the stars and contemplated old friends. He was about to turn back when a thought screamed through the air, sliding its way into his telepathic receptors, which he trained himself to always mentally listen. 

It was shocking in severity, the emotion and jumble of thoughts and fear left him feeling as if he were burned, and when it was over he knew who it was. {My X-Men, you are needed!}

*

Psylocke backed away as she felt her power level rise. If she remained in contact with Ororo's mind when she went Omega, she would most likely suffer a mind wipe. Her mind wasn't built to cope with Ororo's power, and in some ways her mind was stronger than her own.

Ororo had stopped fighting, but looked in obvious pain as her powers grew past the hampering system. The wind picked up in the room, and the skylight exploded outwards. Psylocke pressed a button and her bonds receded back into the table, leaving her free.

She jumped into the air, lightning cackling all over her body as she laughed. The sheer joy. Not caring if she hurt anyone. She was a goddess! Mortals don't matter! She laughed again, and looked down at the people below her. Remy was staring up at her with pride and slight fear while Sinister stared at her with awe.

"You." Ororo pointed a finger and Sinister flew against the wall. She landed in front of him and pressed her glowing hand against his chest. "Hurts, doesn't it." It made his flesh shrink away from her touch, not able to foam and complete repairs as fast as she was inflicting damage.

" I did it for you." Sinister gritted out, vines growing out of the ground. They wrapped themselves around her ankles and shoved her back. She hit the ground and two more vines appeared, grabbing her wrists.

Remy threw a charged rock at Sinister while throwing some at what were holding Ororo. They exploded but grew back, but when they did Ororo was liberated and in the air. Psylocke gritted her teeth and did something she didn't think she would do, fight the Master. {Stop thinking of him as Master. He isn't.} The thought gave her strength as she materialized her most powerful weapon, her physic blade.

It was bright and purple, extending from her wrist and running parallel to her hand. It cackled with energy and she charged, getting as many hits in. The room shook as the roof was ripped away, the sky a maelstrom of angry clouds and wind so fast it scraped the skin.

Ororo was shut off…angry. It no longer mattered. No one below her mattered. All that mattered was her and Mother Nature. Foolish people trying to fight a plague. That's what he was, a plague on anyone who came near him. The lightning was impatient. It wanted to release its anger on someone, anger for being used to hurt its mistress.

She needed that anger, wanted that anger as she felt it feed into her. Extending her hand she threw it at Sinister, feeding 10,000 volts of electricity into his mostly metallic body. The explosion threw Psylocke against the wall, and Remy fell against the table and behind it, to the ground. 

Jean squinted and sent her mind out to the woman she saw floating in the air majestically. Could that really be her friend? She felt so different? Scott landed the plane quickly and Logan jumped out, growling. He could smell Sinister even thorough all of this rain and wind. 

The weather inside the room was considerably calmer, the wind dislodging various objects and causing them to slam into the wall, gouging larges chunks of stone and sliding them against the floor. 

Remy stared at the spot where Sinister stood. Pieces…pieces of Sinister laid there like glistening obsidian. It was done, and over. "No, not yet! We have to calm her down!" Psylocke said as she made her way over to him. Ororo was in a corona of power, the elements bending to her will and her will alone as she hovered above them all.

"Ororo! It's Jean! Please stop, he's dead!" She yelled into the wind, and she knew Ororo heard her.

"I don't care. It's not enough! I am going to destroy this whole place!"

" 'Ro, let's just go!" Logan asked, trying to reason with her. Even with his adamantium he felt the wind pushing him, and he reached out and caught Jean as she was blown from her feet and into the air.

"I will destroy this building, and if you are in it, I will destroy you as well." Ororo floated down to the ground and the wind became worse. She was livid, her dignity gone as she felt like a fool, all because of Sinister. It wasn't enough he was dead. He had to lose everything. She was turned around roughly, and stared into the red and black eyes of Remy.

"Chere, don you think you should let up?" He asked, his hands on her shoulders. She shook him off and took a step back.

"How dare you! Touch me?!" Remy frowned and stepped closer.

"Petite…you don remember what we have? How we feel about each other?" A bubble of still air extended itself around them as the wind picked up. Everyone was thrown against a wall as the air beat them into the stone.

"I don't remember nor do I care about relations with a mortal." It came out cold and unforgiving. "You got us into this mess. I wouldn't bring up the pass if I were you." Remy's heart broke as he heard those words.

"You don believe that chere."

"We do."

"If you did, I'd be dead." He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek. Ororo's legs buckled slightly as she fell into his arms.

"You…are…just…"She trailed off as he kissed her gently. Memories that were shut away came alive again, and she remembered the love between them, and the fact that her friends were getting hurt. The bubble disappeared and Remy was slammed to the ground in the wind, but it stopped immediately.

Everyone picked themselves up off of the floor, groans and grumbling echoing in the room as the sun peeked itself over the eastern horizon. "Well…it's a new day…" Scott said as he stretched, his back popping. Jean winced and her eye caught a pile of black stuff on the ground.

"What's that?" Logan sniffed at it and stuck his claws into it. It moved around them, and he couldn't spear a section.

"It smells like Sinister."

"Oh no you don't…" Jean concentrated and lifted every particle she could feel ofhim into the air. "Scott, if you please." He lined up his shot and let his concussion beam loose, and what was Sinister was snatched from existence.

"Who is she?" Logan pointed to Psylocke, who looked nervous.

"Dis is the petite who helped us. She could come back to the school wit us." Remy said as he picked up Ororo, who was leaning against him tiredly.

"We'll let the Professor decide that. Right now, lets just go." Everyone boarded the jet and it sped away, shaking the ground as it gained altitude.

Brainchild opened his eyes and pushed some wall that had fallen on him. Limbs shaking he looked down at his hand. "Don't worry master. I'll find a way to get you back, don't you worry." The black blob in his hand shook slightly and he ran to the secret minijet that hid underneath the ground. Powering up, he punched in the code for the laboratory located in the Savage Land. And took off.


End file.
